Harry Potter and the Power Keepers of Magic
by StreexAnime
Summary: Harry Potter comes back to his 5th year to find new family members. new romances. new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power Keepers of Magic  
  
Chapter One: Mysterious Girl  
  
Harry Potter was an average boy but quite unusual. He had brilliant green eyes behind round framed glasses. He was short for his age. He had jet black hair that stuck up in the back. He had a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead from when he was a baby. It was a marking of the failure of Voldemort's spell. Voldemort. An evil wizard who is set on killing others and his main target Harry Potter.  
  
One day, Harry was writing a letter to Hermione when there was a load knock at the front door. Harry was sitting on the couch writing to his friend from Hogwarts. That is where he learned magic.  
  
Aunt Petuina answered the door. Her look on her face was rather disgusted at what was at the door.  
  
"I want to see Potter," a low but soft voice said.  
  
Harry's hair on the back of his neck stood up. It was Professor Snape. Harry didn't like the sound of what was going to happen next. Harry went to the door and saw a man with black greasy hair that went down to his shoulders. His black eyes had a loathing look in them. He wore an outfit other than his robes. Harry had a hard time keeping a straight face. He would have never thought that the tall, thin, and hooked nose professor would wear a blue shirt with pockets and dark blue jeans.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my damn sister," Snape hissed," I can't believe Potter lives in a pigsty like this."  
  
"You're related to. to..," Harry choked out the words, "my aunt?"  
  
"She's my older sister, Potter," Snape hissed, " And you're mother is one of my other sisters."  
  
"I want to see Harry!" a small voice piped out behind Snape.  
  
Apparently, Snape was holding someone's hand. Snape walked in and a girl about a year younger than Harry stood behind him. The girl had brilliant green eyes. She too had the same lightning bolt scar as Harry. She wore glasses similar to his. She had jet black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She stood about the same height at Harry did.  
  
"This is you're sister, Potter," Snape said calmly, "Her name is Lilly Potter, but it is pronounced LeeLee. She has too faced the Dark Lord, the same night as you. I have taken care of her since she was about a few weeks old."  
  
"Hi," Lilly said with a bit of shyness.  
  
"My own children hope to meet you, too," Snape grunted, "They can't wait to meet you.."  
  
"Uncle, does that mean we have to stay here for a while?" Lilly asked Snape.  
  
Snape looked a bit annoyed, but he shown a true smile to Lilly. He smiled sweetly towards her.  
  
"Hopefully, the muggle will let us stay," Snape hissed, "Or should I blow her brains out."  
  
Petuina's face went a bit pale. She didn't like the fact that there was another wizard in her house. But this one was a relative.  
  
"You and the little one can stay in Harry's room," Petuina said calmly but with anger.  
  
"What?!?" Harry complained, "The slimeball has to stay in my room."  
  
Snape shot Harry a loathing look. Harry immediately backed off. Dudley, Harry's fat cousin, came into the room. He looked at Snape and ran out in the kitchen yelling. Lilly giggled a bit. She let go of Snape's hand and ran off. She found a mouse trap and it snapped on her fingers. She ran around crying. Snape finally got her to be quite by hugging her and taking off the trap. Harry had never seen this side of Snape. Not just that, Snape mentioned he has kids. Harry was thinking who in the right mind would fall in love with Snape. Snape began to tell Lilly that some muggle items were dangerous.  
  
"Now, Potter," Snape hissed, "Tomorrow we will leave for Diagon Alley. After that, we will board the Hogwarts Express. Lilly has something for you."  
  
Lilly pulled out a package in gold foil with a silver bow on top. She gave it to Harry and he opened it. It was a certificate for 100 Galleons to Quidditch Supply Shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
"It was kind of Severus's idea," Lilly smiled sweetly.  
  
Snape's face went a pale red. Harry could tell he was embarrassed.  
  
Snape told Harry of Lilly's story. Harry couldn't believe Snape was his uncle. Harry was then ushered to the dining room where they ate dinner. Snape looked at the cooking and his face faulted. He mumbled something about "Minerva's cooking looks a lot more edible than this slop."  
  
Harry wondered if he was talking about Professor McGonagall. Lilly ate it as if there was nothing wrong. Vernon came in and saw Snape. Snape looked right back at him. It looked as if the two have met before.  
  
"Didn't think I would see you again," Vernon spat, "You and your sister were such idiots."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you and your sister, muggle," Snape hissed, "Too bad that you're a muggle."  
  
Dudley came behind his father and sat the farthest away from Snape. But Dudley sat near Lilly. He was interested in her. She smiled at him. He smiled back with a bit of pink in his fat flabby cheeks. Harry thought Lilly was crazy for smiling at Dudley. He nearly threw up when Dudley blushed. Snape stared Dudley down until Dudley stopped looking at Lilly. She gave Lilly a disapproving look. She turned back to her soup.  
  
Just then a raven came swooping onto Snape's shoulder. The raven held a note which he took from it. The bird took a form of a black worm like creature. Harry recognized it as a boggart.  
  
"No need to worry, Potter," Snape said, "This boggart is a pet. She is very old and is trained."  
  
Snape opened the letter and read it. He gave a short sigh. Lilly grabbed it from his hands and read it and giggled. She then gave it to Harry. Harry started laughing when he read it.  
  
" ' To my dearest Daddy'" Harry read aloud, " I hope you won't mind us using your dungeon as a soccer field. Marcaus and I are having very much fun using it. Mum said she'll transfigure our behinds in the steel bricks so we won't use magic to have fun. Mum wants to know if you are alright. Hope this note gets to you. Love your Daughter, Sarah Marie Snape."  
  
"So Sarah and Marcaus are fine," Lilly said joyfully.  
  
"So Snape does have kids," Harry said, " but who's the mother?"  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dragon Visitor  
  
Snape and Lilly had to stay in Harry's room. He wasn't too excited about Snape though. Harry wouldn't mind Lilly but Snape was another thing. During the night, Harry found out one thing he could use against Snape. Snape snored and talked about a teddy bear he used to own called Fluffy. Snape was rambling on about Petuina stealing it and cutting it up. Harry tried hard enough not to laugh.  
  
In the morning, Harry found Snape was up and he was using the bathroom. He shifted his eyes over to Lilly who had something heavy on her. It was pink furred with frills, gold and silver wings. It has amber eyes which glowed.  
  
"A..A.," Harry began to yell, " A DRAGON!!!!!!"  
  
This woke Lilly up quickly. She noticed the dragon and petted her. Harry thought she was crazy.  
  
"It's alright, Harry," Lilly said, "This is a pet dragon. She's been licensed by the Ministry of Magic. Her name is Magna."  
  
Magna went out the window. She flew back towards Hogwarts. Snape came in the door.  
  
"Up and at it, Potter," Snape hissed, "We leave here in twelve."  
  
Harry packed all his stuff. He got all his spell books, his robes, his clothes, hi wand, his broomstick, and all the other stuff he would need. Harry wondered how Snape would carry all this. Snape just used a spell to make it smaller so Harry could put it in his pocket. In ten minutes they used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.  
  
"I'll go get the books and two can go mess around," Snape hissed.  
  
Lilly took Harry to a new shop with candy. There they bought many types of candy. By the time they exited the shop Snape was ready to go to Platform 9 3/4. There they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Snape went with Harry and Lilly to the last cart. Snape fell asleep within moments. A boy with bright red hair came rushing in with two older boys tackling him both had red hair. The younger boy was Harry's friend, Ron Weasley. A girl with bushy brown hair was not far behind. She had many books in her arms. Fred and George Weasley, the two other red headed boys noticed Snape. Hermione gasped as she saw Snape. Ron gaped wide mouthed at him.  
  
"It's Snapey Wapey slimeball!" Fred and George started to chat. They stopped whjen Snape gave a snort. They didn't want to wake him so he wouldn't give them detentions when they reached the school.  
  
"Don't worry," Lilly said, " Uncle Severus is harmless. You're lucky he's asleep."  
  
Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about Lilly and Professor Snape. Ron caught Lilly's eye and blushed. Hermione had a look of dislike towards Lilly. She looked at Lilly with disgust. Fred and George left before Snape could wake up. Ron started to laugh when Snape started to talk in his sleep. He was going on about Professor McGonagall trying to scare him up a tree. Hermione giggled a bit. They were reaching Hogwarts. But they couldn't change in the same cart with Snape. They didn't know if Snape would watch. Ron and Harry were comfortable when Hermione changed. They really didn't mind. They didn't gape at Hermione when she changed unlike other boys would. Lilly put a blind fold over Snape's eyes. They changed quickey just in case Snape woke up.  
  
They reached Hogwarts soon after they changed. Snape woke up and took of the blind fold and did a kind smirk towards Lilly. He thought she put that over his eyes as a joke. They all got into a carriage and went up to Hogwarts' main doorway. When they got out a girl stood in front of the doors.  
  
This girl looked about Harry's age. She had sallow skin and greasy black hair which was sticking up all over the place. She had red triangle earrings which daggled from her ears. Her black eyes were not to pleasant to look in. She wore a Hogwarts uniform, it was different that her skirt was shorter than the rest of the girls. She was very tall and looked like she got at Hogwarts another way.  
  
The girl looked at Snape. She ran towards him, rushing into his arms which embraced around her. Many students gasped. Snape wasn't the type of person who you would think would get soft.  
  
"I see you're finally back, Daddy," the girl said in a soft voice similar to Snape's, "Mummy will be glad to hear you got here in one piece."  
  
"Sarah, how is your brother,' Snape asked her.  
  
"Marcaus is fine. Quite a disgrace to the family. But I'm just joking," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"Who in the bloody heck would do it with.with. that thing?" Ron blurted it out. He instantly covered his mouth.  
  
Snape let go from the hug with Sarah. He marched over to Ron and shouted at him "Weasley, you'll regret what you just said. Once the term starts I'll give you a detention!"  
  
Snape walked inside with Sarah and Lilly. The other students followed. Harry noticed Lilly sat up at the staff table along with Sarah. Sarah sat beside an empty seat. This empty seat was McGonagall's. Beside Sarah was a boy. He had Brown highlighted bangs. His black hair came down to his shoulders. He had cat-like brown eyes. He also wore square framed glasses. He was reading a book. Harry thought immediately of Hermione who was now talking to Ron. On the other side of the boy was Professor Snape. To Snape's left was Lilly.  
  
After the sorting, McGonagall took her place at the table. Dumbledore said a few words than introduced the boy, Sarah, and Lilly.  
  
"These students were taught in isolation from the rest. They will now join us for the rest of the year and the years to follow," Dumbledore explained, "The younger girl is Lilly Potter, long lost sister of Harry Potter. She will be joining the Gryffindor House. The boy is Marcaus. He is a witty Ravenclaw whose intelligence may strike you. Sarah is the sly Slytherin. She is quite an Eyecatcher. Marcaus and Sarah are Professor Snape's and McGonagall's offspring."  
  
Many people's mouths dropped. A Slytherin and Gryffindor in love had to be impossible. But for them to have children is another thing. Quite a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs whistled and cheered. The Slytherins booed at McGonagall. But some of the male Slytherins had a hard time keeping they're eyes off Sarah's chest.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry's Cousin's  
  
During the time, Sarah and Marcaus would join Lilly in classes even though they were in different houses. Lilly, Sarah, and Marcaus were in the fifth year along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Sarah answered a lot quicker than Hermione when they were in Potions. Marcaus had an advantage in Transfiguration. Lilly did the same in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They added more points to each others house a lot faster than the rest of the students. The professor responded to Lilly, Sarah, and Marcaus by their first names.  
  
In Potions Class, Lilly got Snape to add points to Gryffindor. Many Slytherins and Gryffindors were speechless. Sarah was helping Neville Longbottom, who usually melted a cauldron every class. Slytherins hissed murderous threats at Sarah. Sarah acted as if nothing happened.  
  
When Snape told them to choose partners, many students chose their friends. Harry and Ron worked together. Pansy Parkison chose Sarah above all her other friends. Lilly worked with Neville. Hermione found interest in Marcaus and worked with him. Snape noticed Marcaus and Hermione blush when they looked into their eyes for the fist time. Snape gave Marcaus a disapproving look. Marcaus noticed the look and got back to work.  
  
Neville was doing much better when Lilly was around him. Snape sweetly complimented Lilly's work. Many Slytherins were about to gag at this compliment to a Gryffindor. Sarah shot a smile at Lilly. Marcaus looked over his glasses like Professor McGonagall did. Hermione giggled at him doing that. Snape wouldn't bully Neville as long as Lilly was around him.  
  
Sarah and Marcaus were quick at mixing their potion. Lilly didn't have trouble at all. Snape noticed that all the students succeeded in making the potion. Snape patted Lilly on the head for doing a good job. Lilly smiled. Half of the boys were mesmerized by her sweet smile.  
  
"I see that some of you dunderheads have finally got some common sense," Snape said barely than a whisper, "As for your homework. You need to write a page long explaining about the growth potion you have just made."  
  
Hermione looked keen to get started. Harry and Ron groaned with the rest of the class.  
  
"Sarah, Lilly, and Marcaus do not need to do this assignment," Snape said.  
  
Students thought it was strange for Snape not to give three certain students homework. Marcaus looked like he wanted to do the assignment.  
  
The bell rang and the class got up from their seats and left the dungeon. Sarah wasn't walking out with the Slytherins. Instead she waited for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lilly and Marcaus waited also.  
  
"Let me guess, you're staying behind to insult us Gryffindors?" Hermione asked Sarah. Ever since Hermione met Sarah, she disliked Sarah.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
Harry never met a Slytherin who would be nice to a Gryffindor. Harry thought Sarah would insult them.  
  
As they left the dungeon, Sarah called her father "Mudblood."  
  
"Sarah, if you call me that one more time. I'll you a detention," Snape replied.  
  
"Oooo. I'm so scared," Sarah said sarcastically, "Face it you are one daddy."  
  
Snape looked about ready to choke Sarah. But he kept his cool.  
  
They got up to the main hall when they ran into Draco Malfoy and his friends.  
  
"Oh, hi Sarah," Malfoy said, "Maybe you would like to sit next to me in the next class."  
  
"I think I'll pass," Sarah hissed, "I sit at the staff table."  
  
"You would rather sit with the dumb Ravenclaw and the idiot Gryffindor?"  
  
"Lilly is smarter than you think. Marcaus is a lot smarter than you."  
  
Sarah looked at Malfoy with disgust. Lilly wanted to punch Malfoy.  
  
"I heard there is going to be a ball at Christmas time," Malfoy said to Sarah, "maybe you would go with me to the ball?"  
  
"No way!" Sarah said, "I want to go with someone with more brains."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lilly, and Marcaus left. Sarah wasn't far behind.  
  
Harry heard something. He dragged his friends over beside the wall and they looked around the corner. They found Snape and McGonagall talking. Snape's face was partly red. He was flirting with McGonagall. Harry never knew Snape has a soft side. They walked past quietly and got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They noticed that Professor Moody was back teaching classes. He gave Sarah, Marcaus, Lilly, and Harry rubics cubes like things. He told them they had to solve the puzzles to get a special item.  
  
Later in the Gryffindor common room, Sarah, Marcaus, and Lilly solved the puzzles. There was a key inside special keys. Harry solved his and got a key also.  
  
"Power Keys," Marcaus muttered, "Keys that unlock the Power Keepers of Magic. Four Powers controlling three main elements of Magic. One to control all types. One to control time and space. One to control water. One to control ground and plant-life."  
  
"We were chosen," Sarah said.  
  
End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Magical Disguise  
  
Harry found out why he wasn't told about the other relatives other than the Dursley's. For one reason was to keep him from magical people. He would have drawn too much attention to himself. Another reason was to keep Lilly and the Snape twins. All of them faced Lord Voldemort when they were babies. Harry's mother sacrificed herself to save all four of them. Lilly had the same lightning bolt scar as Harry. Sarah had a star in a circle on her left hand. Marcaus had the same marking but on his right hand.  
  
Many rumors were going around, but most of them were true. McGonagall was a few decades older than Snape. So it would be impossible to have children with him. Sarah claimed it was a spell. Marcaus explained to Hermione, Harry, and Ron how the spell worked.  
  
When they got to Transfiguration, they found a young woman teaching. She had brown highlighted bangs like Marcaus. Her eyes were brown and cat-like. She wore square framed glasses. Some of her hair was pulled into a bun when the rest was left alone down her back. Her voice was similar to McGonagall's.  
  
"Hi, Mummy," Sarah said.  
  
"Hello to you, too," the woman responded.  
  
Harry soon noticed this was Professor McGonagall. Her hair no longer had gray in it. Her face and skin didn't have wrinkles in it. Her skin was a bit paler than usual. She still had the strictness in her.  
  
"Yes, students, this is really how I look," McGonagall said, "I use spells to make me look and sound older."  
  
Hermione looked shocked when she heard her favorite professor was pretty young. An owl came through the window. It landed on Sarah's shoulder. This owl was small and white.  
  
"Nooky," McGonagall said.  
  
Sarah took note the note from Nooky. She opened it and read it and her face lightened.  
  
"Sirius has been freed!" Sarah shouted, "They caught Wormtail. Sirius is coming here to Hogwarts. Remus Lupin is coming back, too!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Lilly, Marcaus, and Ron jumped up with joy. They received strange looks and sat down.  
  
Crash!!! Boom!!!  
  
Two people came tumbling out of the fire. They were tangled up. Harry noticed them as Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. Harry rushed to them. Remus got up and caught McGonagall's eye. They both blushed. Harry was excited to see them both.  
  
A girl came running in. For some reason she was wearing Snape's robes. She was short and had brown hair. She gleaming blue eyes. She ran to McGonagall. Sirius and Lupin started laughing.  
  
"Snape's a girl again!" Sirius chortled.  
  
"Shut up, Black," the girl said in a squeaky voice, "You know it's your fault that you put that curse on me."  
  
"It happened again, Severus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Got hit with magic again," Snape said.  
  
"Every time you get hit with magic, you turn into a girl," McGonagall said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Quidditch Gal  
  
Lilly and Harry were running to potions class. They had gotten up late. Lilly was the one who woke Harry up. Snape walked into them still in his female form. He or should it be she wasn't mad at them. Snape kept his cool. He looked like also he was all night. The funny thing was that they were in the Gryffindor tower. He explained he stayed up there once in a while. Harry got a look on his facer like he didn't want to know what he did up there. Lilly used a spell on Snape and turned back to normal.  
  
"I forgot that is what I was supposed to use it," Snape said. He gave a smile to Lilly.  
  
"There will be no classes today do to a wild beast running around the school," said a voice which sounded like it was on a loud speaker.  
  
Harry jumped up with glee. Lilly did the same. Snape's eye narrowed. Sarah and Marcaus came running in screaming. Snape suddenly looked annoyed.  
  
"You two used a boggart again?" Snape hissed.  
  
Sarah and Marcaus gave a quick smile. Both were in unison. Snape looked ready to murder them. Just then, a big scaley monster came into the room. Snape said something and it turned into a worm. Snape picked it up and gave it to Sarah.  
  
"I thought I told you not to use a boggart to cancel classes!"  
  
Sarah and Marcaus went running. Snape was yelling threats at them.  
  
They got to the hall when Snape, Lilly, and Harry ran into Malfoy. Malfoy didn't look to happy.  
  
"Why must you take away my postion in the Quidditch team, Professor?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I gave the spot to Lilly. Is there a probelm, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape hissed.  
  
"She's a Gryffindor! And she is also a girl!" Malfoy said with rage.  
  
"Lilly is very good at this game," Snape said, "She might get Slytherin to win the Quidditch cup this year."  
  
"I hope she's ready for the match today. I mean she is very little and stupid to play this game"  
  
  
  
The time was ready for the match. Harry had to play against his own sister. When they got out into the field, Lilly was wearing the outfit a Slytherin player would wear. She didn't have a broom but a dragon. Madam Hooch didn't object to this. When Hooch blown her whistle, they were off. Lilly spotted the snitch before Harry could. Harry noticed it and raced Lilly to it. Lilly and Harry were head on head towards it. Magna, the dragon, got there before Harry's state-of-the-art broom could. The game was over in about ten minutes. Lilly was too fast for Harry. Lilly and the other Slytherins took a victory lap. A rogue bludger came out of nowhere and hit Lilly on the head. Lilly fell of the dragon. The dragon tried to catch her but it couldn't Snape came rushing onto the field trying to catch Lilly. He caught her before she hit the ground. Snape noticed she was out cold. She also had blood coming from the back of her head. Snape carried Lilly back to the castle where he could take her to the Hospital wing.  
  
Harry came running along with the Gryffindors. McGonagall looked worried. She came along also. Madam Pomfrey shoed everyone out of the Hospital wing except to McGonagall, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sarah, and Marcaus. Lilly wasn't coming around. Snape looked about ready to cry. He tried to keep it in. He was also nursing his own wounds. Sarah and Marcaus wanted to use a special type of magic but tehy ere not allowed.  
  
Just then, there was a clash on the floor. It sounded quite sickening. Snape covered up his left eye. Sarah was trying to pull away his hand but she couldn't. Snape was too strong for her. McGonagall pulled his hand away. Everyone was shocked to see was was wrong with Snape. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Snape's Secret  
  
Snape's eye was brilliant green, the same as Harry's and Lilly's. He removes the other contact. It was the same as the other eye. This proved Snape was really related to Harry.  
  
"Would that mean my mother's maiden name was Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Snape replied, "My parents divorced before I was born. Mother was pregnant with me when she remarried. Petunia was 3 and Lily was about 4 months old. They stayed with our father. I had no choice but be with mother because I wasn't born yet. Mother remarried a man named Tom Snape. Tom Snape is a wizard. He is a Slytherin himself. I'm the only Muggle-born Slytherin ever. That's beside the point. My sisters came over to where I lived as a child. I was forbidden to see or talk about my father. So I never knew him. Petunia got the same letter for Hogwarts. She tossed it aside. She thought magic was rubbish. She told Lily and I that we shouldn't trust magic. But Lily and I never listened to her."  
  
Everyone turned to Lilly. She was finally waking up. She pulled her glasses on and looked bewildered. Snape sat down on his hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey came to Snape and pulled the curtains around him. Snape let out a few moans and hollers. McGonagall was with him. He also grunted in pain. Pomfrey left from behind the curtains. McGonagall's shadow looked as though she was inspecting something.  
  
She sat there for five minutes without moving. She moved her arms a bit though. Sarah got frustrated and pulled the curtain away. Hermione giggled some. Lilly did the same. Ron and Harry did fake gagging. Marcaus actually gagged. Sarah let out a high laugh.  
  
To their surprise, Snape and McGonagall were kissing. Snape noticed them and broke the kiss. He had lipstick on his lips. Ron and Harry broke out laughing. Snape wiped it away.  
  
"Didn't know red was your color, Professor Snape," Ron blurted out. Hermione and Lilly giggled at this remark. Harry was on his knees banging his fist on the floor. Sarah and Marcaus were taunting their parents. Snape looked about ready to slap detentions on them all but stopped when he saw Lilly's big sad eyes. Lilly could get anyone out of trouble. All she had to do was look at the professors in the correct way.  
  
Snape's face was slightly red. McGonagall's was too. Harry found out why McGonagall wasn't far behind when Snape caught him. Snape and McGonagall stuck to each other. They faked hating each other. They played around to look as though they were rivals. They were the two who could bring Slytherin and Gryffindor together, Harry thought it was a crazy idea and forgot about it.  
  
"Do you two want to want to get back to making out?" Sarah laughed.  
  
Snape got up and left. McGonagall wasn't far behind him. Lilly and the others left the hospital win.  
  
During Transfiguration, McGonagall made an announcement.  
  
"During Christmas, there will be a Yule Ball," McGonagall said, "This year's will be different. Only third years and up can attend. Meaning no asking first years or second years to attend.  
  
"There will be contests, also. Some will be for the best couples and best dancers. Teachers also are a part of the contests. But there will a separate division for them. And also.."  
  
Someone knocked McGonagall onto the floor. It was a girl. She had greasy black hair which was pulled back into pigtails. Green triangle symbols were on her forehead. Her Lifeless purple eyes stared at the class. She had very pale, sallow skin.  
  
"Severa!" McGonagall yelled, "You are not to leave your quarters!"  
  
Severa smirked.  
  
"She apparated but how?" Ron said.  
  
"She's a psychic, Weasley," McGonagall said, "She's my second daughter. A psychic is a witch, wizard, or Muggle with special mysterious powers. No one knows who is going to be psychic. They are mysterious. I was psychic, too. I was outlawed by the Ministry of Magic to use my powers. Severa teleported. Severa isn't supposed to leave her quarters cause she killed a student here when she was three years old."  
  
"I'm very dangerous," Severa said icily. She made the whole class have shivers. Lilly, Sarah, and Marcaus were unaffected.  
  
  
  
Everyone who was above the third year signed up to stay at Hogwarts. They were asking each other to be their dates. Lilly was with Ron. Severa was obsessed with Malfoy so they ended going with each other. Harry chose Hermione. Sarah was going with Crabbe. Marcaus was going with Cho Chang.  
  
Christmas finally came. Everyone was coming to the Great Hall at night for the Yule Ball. 


	7. Chapter 7

Power Keepers of Magic  
  
Chapter 7: Powers Released  
  
Lilly wore a pink dress robe. Her hair was in a French braid. Hermione wore a blue dress robe. Sarah wore a green dress robe made of velvet. Marcaus was wearing a blue velvet dress robe.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall they noticed a strange man and woman enter behind them. There was another woman behind them. The couple both had black hair. But the woman had brown highlighted bangs. The woman had a velvet red dress robe on. The man had a velvet green dress robe on. The woman behind them wore a strange outfit. It was like a swimsuit but with a mini skirt attached to it. The outfit exposed part of her chest. The other part exposed her midriff. There was a panel where her navel would be. She had brilliant green eyes. Her hair was a dark brown that shined red. Her outfit was green. She had matching high heels.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" said the woman in the dress robe.  
  
"Who is that man you are with?" Hermione said as she blushed.  
  
The man's face went a light shade of pink.  
  
"He's Professor Snape," McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione looked very shocked.  
  
Many students wanted to dance with McGonagall. Snape wouldn't allow it. They sat down under a table that had mistletoe above it. Students stared at them. Waiting for them to kiss. They finally did. Students cheered them on. Snape and McGonagall left. Sarah, Marcaus, Lilly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed them. They were lead down to a corridor in the dungeons. Snape was in front of McGonagall on his knee. He pulled out a box that was small and black.  
  
"Will you ma-marry me?" Snape stumbled to speak.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
Hermione cheered. Ron and Harry gagged. Marcaus and Sarah clapped. Lilly was dumbstruck.  
  
Harry felt the power key burn. Lilly, Sarah, and Marcaus pulled theirs out. Harry did the same. Sirius came running and brought a book along. He told them they needed to go to the Chamber of Secrets. They entered the chamber. Sarah opened it. She had the ability to talk to snakes, too.  
  
  
  
Harry felt something grab his leg. It was a lioness with silver wings. Sirius told him he had to trust the lioness. That it was his friend. The lioness showed them the way to an unknown part of the chamber. There was a door with brilliant gold doors. They entered the chamber. There were four platforms. Each with a box with a keyhole and the symbol of each of the keys. Two basilisks appeared before them. Sarah and Marcaus explained they were harmless. Harry went to the box with the star symbol. Lilly went to the one with the heart. Sarah went to the water drop. Marcaus went to the one with the leaf.  
  
Magna came before Lilly and sat on the platform. The lioness went on the platform in front of Harry. Each basilisk sat on the platform across from their master.  
  
"Turn the keys ninety degrees," Sirius said.  
  
They did as they were told. The animals turned into stone. Lilly shouted out toward Magna as Magna and the other animals disappeared. They turned the keys again. Human like creatures appeared before them. They turned the key and the creatures turned alive. The last final turn made them awaken.  
  
The one in front of Lilly wore a purple robe. She had frills much like Magna's. Her face was much like Magna's but had no nose. She had pink skin. Her tail was pink and bushy. It had gold and silver highlights in it. Her eyes were amber colored.  
  
"I am Power," said the pink lady, "Power of all."  
  
There was a purple girl in front of Harry. She had big yellow eyes. She wore a red jumpsuit. She wore silver high-heeled boots. She had a yellow star behind her eyes. She had silver wings. They were much like an angel's. She too had frills.  
  
"Hi! I'm Vortex," said the girl, "power of time and space."  
  
The woman in front of Sarah was blue. Her frills were webbed. She had a finned tail. Her clothes were travel worn.  
  
"I am Aqua," said the blue woman, "Power of water."  
  
The brown-green man in front of Marcaus was quite tall. His frills were spike like. His eyes were red. His robes had earth upon them.  
  
"I am Boulderdash," he said, "power of earth and plant life."  
  
In between them a girl appeared. She had long black hair. She was floating. Four symbols of the Powers were on her chest.  
  
"Kris?!?" Sirius said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kris's Mistake  
  
By: Rizu Razune  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related material. I only own the following characters: Sarah Snape, Marcaus Snape, Severa Snape, Kris Black, Lilly Potter, Ruby Droid, Power, Vortex, Aqua, and Boulderdash. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Warner Brothers also own the rights.  
  
The girl landed with a loud sickening thud. Her body was no longer glowing. Her long black hair was over her face. She was wearing Hogwarts robes and uniform. She moved back her hair. She pulled it up with a barrette. The barrette was gold. She looked up. Her eyes were a bright blue.  
  
"It's a girl!" Ron said, "I thought the guardian was a boy."  
  
"Most of the Powers are female," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi! Where am I?" the girl said as she stood up, "Oh! I'm Kris Rachael. Sirius is my uncle. I just finished my entrance exams. I just transferred here. I'll be starting my fifth year here at Hogwarts. Oh.my.goodness! You're Harry Potter! Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Kris shook Harry's hand really hard. She was a bit taller than Ron. She looked at Sarah and shot a nasty look at her. Sarah did the same back.  
  
"I don't know how I got here," Kris said.  
  
"The Powers transported you here," Sarah said shortly, "And I would watch your back here at Hogwarts. Weird things happen a lot here. There are magical beasts. My father is someone else to look out for. Filch will also skin you alive. Let's get out of here."  
  
They began to walk through the dark caverns. Sarah and Kris were not making eye contact. As they reached the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Power used her powers to create steps so they could exit. Snape was standing at the top waiting for them. He was currently fighting with Moaning Mrytle.  
  
"Miss Black went missing," Snape said, "She was in the Great Hall. Then she just vanished. She is as reckless as your uncle. 20 points from Gryffindor. Did the Powers come free?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Sarah said.  
  
"Fine job, Sarah," Snape said, "Lilly and Marcaus, you did well, too. Potter, Granger, Weasley, you get out of here before I give you detention."  
  
Sirius got into a fight with Snape. The Powers stood there. Vortex stretched out her huge silver wings. One wing was 15 feet long. Her total wing span was 30 feet. She was yawning. She knocked Sirius and Snape over.  
  
Sarah, Lilly, Marcaus, Kris, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went running out of the bathroom. They all entered the Gryffindor Common Room. They all sat down.  
  
"I thought Snape was single," Kris hissed, "I wouldn't think someone would love a piece of vermin like that."  
  
"You shouldn't speak wrong of Snape's lover," Hermione said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Our mother is the house leader of Gryffindor," Marcaus said.  
  
"A Slytherin and Gryffindor in love? YUCK!" Kris responded, "And Hermione is friends with Sarah? How weird is that? And Lilly, too?"  
  
"We can tell when we're not wanted!" Hermione spoke up, "Come on, Sarah."  
  
"Lilly, you coming?" Sarah said. Lilly nodded  
  
Lilly followed Sarah and Hermione out the portrait exit. Lilly said a quiet good-bye before she left. Ron and Harry looked sad.  
  
"Those three have began to become a group themselves," Ron said.  
  
"I miss them already," Harry said.  
  
"Sarah and I are usually together," Marcaus said, "we're usually never apart."  
  
Kris raised an eyebrow. Marcaus scooted back from the table. He got up and left. He slowly walked towards the exit. Before he left, he shot a loathing look at Kris. The look looked similar to that of what Snape used.  
  
Ron and Harry followed him. Kris wasn't far behind. They were lead down to the owlery. Sarah was shoeing off ravens. Hermione was holding her cat Crookshanks. Lilly had an owl in her hand. It was a small white one with a black star on its chest. It flew off with a pakage.  
  
"Cosmos!" Kris yelled.  
  
Kris picked Lilly up by the collar and lifted her. She then threw Lilly down to the ground. She started to bleed at her ankles, hands, elbows, knees, and her feet. The narrow band that pulled her hair up cracked. It split in two. Her hair laid out everywhere. It was longer than it looked about 6 or 7 feet long. Lilly didn't move.  
  
Snape came running in along with the Powers. Aqua looked murderous.  
  
"So it was Miss Black who hurt Lilly," Snape said and he lifted Kris by the collar. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to fight Snape off, "You three have the detention of cleaning my bathroom." Snape said this as he bucked them off.  
  
"You, Miss Black, have to clean my dirty laundry," Snape said. He set her. But he didn't do it softly. He told Sarah and Marcaus to back off. He picked Lilly up and carried her out of the owlry. She remained motionless the whole time.  
  
"I felt negative energy," Aqua said as her two hands turned into giant sabers, "I say we kill her. The last person to admit so much energy was Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Boulderdash and Vortex were trying to keep her from fighting.  
  
"I felt the energy, too," Vortex said. Boulderdash agreed by nodding.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't feel it," Power said, "My powers have been weakened."  
  
"I lost control of myself," Kris said, "Please don't kill me!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Death of a Loved One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related material. I only own my own characters: Sarah Snape, Marcaus Snape, Severa Snape, Ruby, Lilly Potter, the Powers, and Kris Black. I got the lyrics for the song Snape sings from www.animelyrics.com and the song itself is from Saber Marionette J. It is I'll Be There by Megumi Hayashibara. I got the name "Cruel Angel's Thesis" from the Evangelion opening song.  
  
There was no sign of Lilly for a long time. Snape wasn't teaching. Harry had a feeling that Snape wouldn't leave Lilly's side. McGonagall was once in a while gone. But she remained mainly teaching.  
  
Kris Black got stuck cleaning bathrooms as her punishment. Sirius was teaching potions, so everything was easier on the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry decided after his classes were he would see Lilly.  
  
"Harry! Snape will kill you if you go near here," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't care!" Harry said.  
  
For the first time in his life, Ron agreed with Hermione. Sarah could visit Lilly all she wanted. Marcaus could do the same. Kris was too busy finishing up her detention.  
  
They walked down the hallway.  
  
"Wait up!" said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned around. It was Kris.  
  
"I have to apologize to her, you know," Kris said.  
  
They continued walking. Harry slowly opened the Hospital Wing door. Lilly was in the bed nearest to the door. Her hair was all over the bed. She looked paler than usual. There was a thirty and half year old man beside her. He had big brilliant green eyes, long clean black hair that came to his shoulders, a straight nose, and pale skin. He started to sing to Lilly. Harry learned from Sarah that he was singing in Japanese.  
  
"That's Snape!" Kris said, "He's was using the same spell as Professor McGonagall had on herself. So that is his true form"  
  
"ureshii koto tanoshii koto  
  
takusan issho ni shiyou  
  
tsunaida te to te ni  
  
kawasarete'ru yakusoku"  
  
Snape sang in a middle voice. It wasn't high or low but in the middle. He sang quite well.  
  
"Let's do lots of  
  
happy things and fun things together.  
  
Linked hand in hand  
  
Exchanging promises" Sarah translated.  
  
"sabishii toki setsunai toki  
  
hitori de ochikomanai de  
  
kimi no soba ni boku  
  
kanarazu iru kanjite"  
  
"When you're lonely, when you're hurting  
  
don't face your sorrow alone.  
  
Know that I'll always  
  
be there with you, without fail."  
  
"tsuyoi koto wa taisetsu da ne  
  
dakedo namida mo hitsuyou sa  
  
KARAKARA kawaita kokoro ja  
  
nanimo dekinai yo  
  
nanimo kanjirarenai"  
  
"Strength is a very important thing,  
  
but you need tears too.  
  
With a parched, dried-up heart,  
  
you can't do anything at all;  
  
you can't feel a thing."  
  
"hito wa naze doushite  
  
hontou no kimochi wo tojikomeru no  
  
dekiru koto yaritai koto  
  
ippo-zutsu arukeba ii  
  
PUROGURAMU sareta ikikata ni  
  
nagasanai kimi ga suki  
  
doko made mo tsuite-yuku yo  
  
kono te zutto zutto hanasanai"  
  
"Tell me, why do people  
  
hide what they really feel inside?  
  
Take what you can do, what you want to do,  
  
one step at a time.  
  
I love the way you don't care  
  
how you have been programmed to live.  
  
I would follow you anywhere.  
  
I will never, ever, let go of you."  
  
"WAKUWAKU suru suteki na koto  
  
dondon fuyashite-yukou  
  
hikiau chikara wo  
  
shinjirareru sunao ni"  
  
"I love this excitement;  
  
let's make it grow.  
  
I can honestly believe  
  
in this power I see."  
  
"KISU wo shiyou dakishimeyou  
  
nukumori wo kanjiaou  
  
kotoba wa iranai  
  
atsui omoi kanjiru"  
  
"Let's kiss. Let's hold each other.  
  
Let's feel each other's warmth  
  
We don't need words  
  
We can feel the passion."  
  
"deau tame ni umareta n' da  
  
totemo nagai toki wo koete  
  
DOKIDOKI mawari-hajimeta  
  
kokoro wo ima sara  
  
daremo tomerarenai yo"  
  
"We were born to meet,  
  
Crossing over a very long time.  
  
Now more than ever,  
  
the excitement spinning through my heart  
  
can't be stopped by anyone."  
  
"hito wa naze doushite  
  
hontou no kimochi ni kidzukanai no  
  
suki na koto ya suki na hito  
  
tada sore dake no koto na no ni  
  
gomakashite mo minai furi shite mo  
  
nanimo kawaranai kara  
  
massugu ni ikite-yukou  
  
sono me tooku mae wo mite-iru ne"  
  
"Tell me, why don't people  
  
realize their true feelings?  
  
Even though the things they like, the people they love  
  
are all that matters.  
  
If we cover up our feelings, or pretend we don't see  
  
nothing will change,  
  
so let's live openly [frankly, honestly],  
  
our eyes looking far to the future."  
  
"hito wa naze doushite  
  
hontou no kimochi wo tojikomeru no  
  
dekiru koto yaritai koto  
  
ippo-zutsu arukeba ii  
  
PUROGURAMU sareta ikikata ni  
  
nagasanai kimi ga suki  
  
doko made mo tsuite-yuku yo  
  
kono te zutto zutto hanasanai"  
  
"Tell me, why do people  
  
hide what they really feel inside?  
  
Take what you can do, what you want to do,  
  
one step at a time.  
  
I love the way you don't care  
  
how you have been programmed to live.  
  
I would follow you anywhere.  
  
I will never, ever, let go of you."  
  
Snape finally finished. He stroked back Lilly's hair. He kissed her on the check. She didn't move at all.  
  
Professor McGonagall came rushing in. She didn't look to well.  
  
"Severus, what if she is in a coma?" McGonagall said.  
  
"She isn't," Snape said, "She doesn't know how important she is to both Wizarding and Muggle kind."  
  
"Severus, we don't know if it will happen," McGonagall said.  
  
"You predicted it. I predicted it. Our past selves predicted it. The Powers predicted it. Sarah predicted it. Marcaus predicted it. Iruri predicted it. Severa predicted it," Snape said, "The cards were arranged in the same order every time. We always used the predicted cards."  
  
"Do you know which cards represent who?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"No, but I know the plan in the defeat," Snape answered, "The Lovers are already dead and they are protecting the chosen four as we speak. The Fool, the Temperance, and the High Priestess are the chosen ones. Death and Justice will die to buy the chosen ones time. The Sun and the Star will protect them. The Magician, the World, and the Tower will lend their hope, friendship, good magic, and a part of their soul to help defeat the devil. The Foul and the Temperance must kill the High Priestess for the battle to end."  
  
"What happens if the plan fails?" McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"We will be reborn."  
  
"And to think this all started when Salazar Slytherin revolted against the Powers and the other three Hogwarts founders. Salazar's daughter tried to stop him. But the Powers went back to their eternal rest slumber. And the five people were killed,' McGonagall said.  
  
"'Cruel Angel's Thesis,'" Snape said briefly, "To think we will lose someone really important to us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Severus, you're hiding something!"  
  
"You will learn soon enough."  
  
"Severus! I want to know now!"  
  
"The chosen four are Sarah, Marcaus, Harry and Lilly. Severa, Kris, and the Powers are the protectors," Snape explained, "They must kill the pure hearted one to stop the Dark Lord."  
  
"You mean they have to kill.kill.NO!" McGonagall protested, "They can't!"  
  
"I'm not to happy about it myself," Snape said, "I'm currently working on the clone of that person."  
  
"I don't want to lose them," McGonagall replied, "Isn't there a way to end this battle without killing the ones we love?"  
  
"You can't stop Cruel Angel's Thesis," Snape replied, "But I will not allow ourselves to be reborn again and again."  
  
"Severa could destroy You-Know-Who's life crystal," McGonagall said, "Or she could eat his life crystal. That's how psychics strengthen their powers. They must kill and use their preys' life crystals."  
  
"The Dark Lord would just be reborn again," Snape replied, "I'm not risking chance of that happening."  
  
"We are missing some of the life crystals we need," McGonagall said, "Without the other six; we cannot access the Angel's Saber. Currently we have only have three of the nine."  
  
Snape reached into his robe pocket and pulled out three egg-size jewels. Two were yellow and the third one was red.  
  
"I was able to collect these before the bodies were buried," Snape said, "They are the Life Crystals of Lily Evans Potter, Mandy Kartese, and Crystal Smith. I still need the Life Crystals of Salazar Slytherin, Sarahline Slytherin, Kathrene Backishel, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. I know Severa is currently tracking them. I think I might know where Godric's is at. I felt weird vibration from his sword. Sarah knows where Salazar's grave is. It's here at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll make sure we'll be able to get to the Gryffindor Sword," McGonagall said.  
  
"Lilly and Harry might be the key to finding the other crystals," Snape said.  
  
"When are we planning to leave for you know what I mean?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Today, as soon as my half-sister comes," Snape said, "Sirius Black will be teaching Potions. My sister will be teaching Transfiguration."  
  
"Selena? I thought she was dead," McGonagall said.  
  
"No, she's been busy," Snape replied, "She works for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
A woman walked up to Snape. She had long black hair. She was very tall.  
  
"Hi big brother!" the woman said as she hugged Snape, "You and Minerva can leave now."  
  
"Take good care of Lilly," Snape said.  
  
Before Snape left he kissed Lilly on the forehead. Snape and McGonagall left using floo powder.  
  
  
  
Over the next few days Transfiguration was fun. Selena would talk about her half-brother's problem with transfiguration.  
  
"He tried a simple spell," Selena said, "He blew up the table trying to transfigure it into a chair."  
  
There was a loud roar of laughter. It was quiet without Lilly. Lilly would cry when her spells wouldn't work. She would giggle when Sarah or Marcaus told her a joke.  
  
Harry didn't know Lilly would remain asleep for two more weeks. Madam Pomfrey made it official that Lilly was in a coma. Snape didn't know about Lilly's current condition. He was busy getting married to McGonagall, according to Sarah.  
  
The Powers did all they could. But they couldn't wake her up.  
  
When Snape and McGonagall returned, Snape finally went back to teaching. McGonagall did the same. Harry and his friends were in Potions class when Madam Pomfrey came in. Her face looked grim.  
  
"Severus, I need you to come to the hospital wing,' Madam Pomfrey said, "Have Sarah, Marcaus, Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Miss Black come, too."  
  
"What's the problem?" Snape said.  
  
"It's Lilly," she replied.  
  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley, Black! Hospital wing now!" Snape said, "Come on, Sarah, Marcaus! Mr. Malfoy please keep an eye on the class."  
  
They ran up the stairs and through the halls. They opened the door and saw McGonagall crying. Severa was crying, too.  
  
"Severus, she's dead," McGonagall said through her crying.  
  
Snape ran over to Lilly. He felt her skin. She was ice cold. Her skin was blue. Her heart wasn't beating. She wasn't breathing either.  
  
Snape sat her up. He cradled her as if she was alive. He than looked at Kris.  
  
  
  
"You! It's your fault!" Snape snapped at Kris, "She's dead because of you!"  
  
"Severus, Kris didn't kill her," McGonagall said, "It was draco Malfoy. That's why she was in the owlry. Malfoy beat her up badly. She had many broken bones and a few punctured organs. She was writing to the Ministry of Magic. Kris only gave her a bloody nose."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Kris said.  
  
"My own student killed her?" Snape said shocked.  
  
Snape hugged Lilly. He ran his fingers through her hair. Harry noticed Snape do something he never saw him do before. Snape was crying. Tears were running down his cheeks. Snape was having a hard time with her death.  
  
Sarah and Hermione had their heads on Marcaus' shoulders. The students came in. They saw Snape crying. They started to laugh at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Kris yelled.  
  
"You would think our professor would not fell so about a death of a Gryffindor," Pansy Parkison said.  
  
Sarah went up to Pansy and slapped her.  
  
"Daddy's raised her since she was a baby," Sarah said.  
  
Snape slowly laid Lilly's body down. He gave her a short kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good-bye, My Little Lily," Snape said. Snape slowly got up. He felt something grab the seat of his robes. Snape looked around. Lilly's left hand was gripping his robes.  
  
Lilly was beginning to breathe. The color to her skin was slowly returning. Snape sat back and helped her by sitting her back up.  
  
"Un.Unc.," Lilly mumbled, "Uncl.un.Uncl.Uncle.."  
  
"Come on, Lilly," Snape said.  
  
"S.Se.Sev.Seve.Seve..Sever.Sever.Severu.."  
  
Lilly's eyes opened up with a shocked look in them, "Uncle Severus!"  
  
Lilly hugged Snape. Then she huddled near him. Her brilliant green eyes looked like there was some terror.  
  
"I'm scared!" she said.  
  
Snape put his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok," he told her.  
  
  
  
"I was dreaming for a while, the next thing I knew, I saw a bright light ahead of me," Lilly said.  
  
"You're fine now," Snape said.  
  
"I'm also cold," she said as she shivered.  
  
Snape unbuttoned his robe and wrapped it around Lilly. He was wearing a white turtle neck and black pants under it. Snape smiled at Lilly. The students were shocked. They never saw him smile like this. He would usually sneer or smirk. But it was unusual for him to smile at a Gryffindor.  
  
For the next few days, Snape didn't leave Lilly's side. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm Bored!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the disclaimer already.... so go jump off a cliff.....  
  
Help from Lady Padfoot  
  
Lilly soon enough returned to classes. She wore her hair down. She rarely ever put it into a braid. If the students were lucky, they got a glance at Snape doing Lilly's hair. He had a brush in one hand and his other hand was holding her hair. He used his teeth to hold the hair band.  
  
Lilly had a bit of a stagger in her walk. She limped once in a while but mainly stood up straight. She did get a lot of help from Sarah and Marcaus. Kris helped Lilly with her books.  
  
According to Professor McGonagall, Lilly's hair piece was given to her by a family friend. The instant Hermione and Ron heard the name Iruri Kashada, they started getting jealous of Snape....  
  
"Why? have you heard of him?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Everyone's heard of him," Hermione said.  
  
"I haven't," Harry commented.  
  
"Mind you, Harry. the Kashadas are the family who started the Ministries of Magic," Ron said, for once in his life he had useful information, "Iruri inheriated the postion as the Top Minister of Magics. He now owns all of the Ministries. The main Ministry of Magic is located in Japan. My dad got to meet him once. He actually came over for dinner. Fred and George kept on playing jokes on him. Mr. Kashada didn't really mind. He thought it was funny. Minister Fudge doesn't like Iruri. He didn't like it when Mr. Kashada suggested a raise for my dad. Iruri lives here in Britian and works here, too."  
  
"For once Ron knew something." Hermione said as Ron shot daggers at her, " We better be off to potions. We don't want Snape to get mad at us. He doesn't like us. And we can't deny it."  
  
"He can blow it out his ass for all I care," Ron said. Hermione and Harry pointed to Professor McGonagall who seemed interested in Ron's partake of Snape. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You might want to rethink what you said before Professor Snape asks you a question in Potions," McGonagall smirked.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to Potions Class. The students were standing out side the classroom. Sarah, Marcaus, and Kris were among the students waiting outside. Marcaus was picking the lock. The opened the door a few feet so they could see.  
  
Lilly's shirt was off.  
  
"What is that pervert doing!?!" Ron said.  
  
"Lilly! Hold still!" they heard Snape say, "It will only hurt worse if you keep moving around!"  
  
"But it STINGS!" Lilly said, "Don't touch it!"  
  
Snape was rubbing a balm on Lilly's chest and back. Ron was about ready to murder Snape. Hermione and Kris were having trouble holding Ron back. Ron thrashed like mad. After Snape was done, Lilly put her shirt back on and straightened up her robe.  
  
"Iruri got you a new hair piece," Snape said with a smile as he put her hair into a pony tail, "He thought you woulf like a gold one. He encrested it with diamonds."  
  
Snape put the hair pice on her hair. He forced her to stand up. He brushed off any dirt that was on her. He made her face him. She hugged him. Snape ran his hand through her hair. Snape bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Snape put his hand on her cheek. Lilly put her hand on top of his.  
  
"You know I love you, Little Lily," Snape said.  
  
"I know," Lilly smiled. She then nuzzled her head against Snape. He kissed her again on the cheek.  
  
"Why does she like him so much?" Kris hissed, "It's disturbing."  
  
"Time for class, little one," Snape said to Lilly. Lilly took a seat where she would be closest to where Snape would stand.  
  
"That is the sickest thing I have ever seen!" Kris mumbled.  
  
"How can she let him touch her like that?" Ron gasped.  
  
Snape opened up the door. He noticed it was open a crack. His eyes shifted towards Sarah and Marcaus. For a split second, he saw Marcaus with a hair pin in his right hand. Marcaus hid it behind his back. Both Sarah and Marcaus grinned, probably expecting praise from their father. He shot them a disapproving look. Both remained grinning like their father just gave them a ton of wizarding money.  
  
"Been in your mother's drawers again?" Snape sneered, "More likely her hair care basket from the looks of it. Last time I checked Sarah doesn't do anything with her hair."  
  
"As if you don't need hair care," Sarah spat. All the Gryffindors sniggered at Sarah's remark.  
  
"Sarah, you should know better," Snape hissed at Sarah, "Class in the room now or points will be taken off!"  
  
Everyone went to their seats. Malfoy sat beside Lilly. Sarah and Marcaus sat near.  
  
Everything was going smoothly until....  
  
"Ahhhh!" Lilly screamed. Her potion was toppled over.  
  
"Sir! Potter destroyed her potion when trying to splash me with it!" Malfoy said.  
  
"She did not!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"She did do it!" Pansy Parkison said, "I saw her trying to harm Draco!"  
  
"Potter was trying to cause trouble," Malfoy added. Marcaus got pissed off and lodged a huge bovine stomach at Malfoy. Brown goop was dripping from Malfoy's hair and face. The Gryffindors cheered and cracked up. There was a huge applause from Hermione, Kris, Harry, and Ron. Lilly was crying.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter," Snape hissed, "and a detention."  
  
All of the Slytherins cheered. Sarah and Marcaus were wide eyed. Lilly was crying even harder.  
  
You... you.. hate... me!" Lilly sobbed.  
  
Lilly got up and ran out the door crying. Snape relized what he had said. he was sure Lilly would hate him now.  
  
There was no sign of Lilly for a week. Harry was wondering how Lilly was surviving. Snape kept on looking for Lilly even when two weeks past.  
  
Harry, Marcaus, Sarah, Kris, Hermione, and Ron went down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
" 'Ello Harry Poopey.. I mean Potter," Hagrid blushed, "sorry I drank too much Mulls Mead again. Just had a cup with Remus."  
  
"Lilly?" Hermione gasped. they looked behind Hagrid. Lilly was there. Her skin was much paler. she also had lost some wait.  
  
"Hagrid, has she been eating?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Some, but not much," Hagrid replied. They came inside and Hagrid shut the door.  
  
"I think she was trying to avoid her detention," Harry commented.  
  
"Hagrid, OPEN UP!" someone banged on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Hide Lilly!" Hagrid said.  
  
Lilly hid under Hagrid's bed.  
  
Hagrid opened the door. It was Snape standing there. He looked very tired.  
  
"I can't find her," Snape panted as he nearly collapsed. Snape fell to the floor. snape looked as though he had been starving himself also. Snape then managed to get up onto his knees.  
  
"Get up, Snape," Hagrid said.  
  
"I feel so weak," Snape panted, "This is the only place I haven't looked."  
  
Snape glanced at Hagrid's bed. Snape saw Lilly. Lilly got up and ran. snape tried his best and caught her. Snape had Lilly around the waist. Lilly was screaming and flailing her arms around.  
  
"Get off of me you slimy old git," Lilly screamed.  
  
Snape looked shocked. She had never called him that before.  
  
"Lilly, Is that what you truly think on me?" Snape asked, "let me explain, Little Lily...."  
  
"Why should I allow you!?!" Lilly screamed.  
  
"Let me," Snape said to her. Snape then kissed her on the lips. Lilly calmed down.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You like her, don't you, Ron?" Sarah said slyly, "You just want to make out with her in the bush!"  
  
"SARAH!" Hermione spat.  
  
"She has too much feeling for him!" Kris said. Kris went over to Snape and smacked him. Snape broke away from the kiss. He knew it meant no harm to kiss her. He knew his touch always calmed Lilly. No matter how he touched her, she calmed down.  
  
"What are you?!" Kris said, "A sick perverted old man who has nothing better to do than to try and make younger females love you?!"  
  
Kris slapped Snape again. this time it was even harder.  
  
"You more than just love her as a niece!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I love her as a niece," Snape replied, "and nothing more."  
  
"Of course!" Sarah said, "Daddy has to get out some of his passion. And mother is not in the condition to be with Daddy in a certain way."  
  
"You think she's...?" Hermione said.  
  
"She's what?" Kris, Ron, and Harry said dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Took you long enough to figure it out, Granger!" Snape said.  
  
"No wonder McGonagall's been sick in the morning," Hermione said, "She's carrying your child again...."  
  
"Not too careful is he," Ron sniggered, "And you must use your remaining passion on Lilly?!"  
  
"Ass..." Snape said, "How dare you make a suggestive comment about me. I am not a pedifile!"  
  
"Snape would never ever do anything sexual to Lilly," someone said.  
  
They turned around. It was Harry.  
  
"But Harry! He kissed her on the lips," Ron said.  
  
"He loves her," Harry replied.  
  
"Of course he loves her, probably more than that!" Ron shouted.  
  
"She cries too easily," Harry said, "She would be scarred for life. Sarah told me she is already afraid of men. Quirrel and Lockhart already violated her."  
  
"Lockhart would never!" Hermione said. They noticed Lilly clencth tightly on Snape's robes when she heard those names. Lilly began to cry lightly.  
  
"It's alright, Little Lily," Snape said, "those two aren't here..."  
  
"What did those two do to her?" asked Ron with concern.  
  
"See me in my office tonight at eight," replied Snape, "I'll explain then. Lilly doesn't like to hear about her encounters with them."  
  
Snape took Lilly and left.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!?" Kris shouted.  
  
"What do you think, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Ron replied, "This could mean anything from a sexual assault to a physical attack..."  
  
"Do you think they..." Hermione said.......  
  
*****************  
  
They came from Snape's office..... They were all in shock.... Poor Lilly had been hurt sexually by Lockhart and Quirrel. Hermione wasn't looking to happy. Perhaps Snape had also done something to Lilly when she was younger....  
  
*****************  
  
They were on their way to Transfiguration. Hermione looked in the door. Professor McGonagall was bent over vomitting in the waste basket. Sarah was helping McGonagall from getting her own hair in the vomit. Marcaus was patting McGonagall on the back.  
  
McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Class is cancelled!" McGonagall said as she left with Sarah and Marcaus.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall had a pregnancy test done...... They were shocked!  
  
A/N: please review! tell me if you know the answer! What happened to Lilly? Put up your opions in the reviews! 


End file.
